Wheel of Misfortune
Wheel of Misfortune is the twenty-seventh episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Season 1. Synopsis Rita turns Kimberly's grandmother's spinning wheel into her dangerous new monster, the Wheel of Misfortune. Plot The six teens along with Bulk and Skull are rehearsing for the school play, Rumpelstiltskin. Principal Caplan is supervising. Bulk goofs around and damages Kimberly's grandmother's spinning wheel. From the moon, Rita Repulsa devises a plan involving Kimberly's wheel. At the Youth Center, Kim explains to Ernie what happened to the spinning wheel. Tommy shows up and says he might be able to fix it. The two go to look at it back at school, but Goldar has already taken it. Kim and Tommy ask around to see if anyone's seen the missing wheel. At Rita's palace, the wheel is turning into the Wheel of Misfortune. Goldar sends Putties to attack Tommy in the park, and eventually tie him up so he can't help his friends. Zordon alerts the Rangers and tells them about Rita's plan and Tommy's ordeal. The main five morph to go face Goldar and Scorpina at the quarry. Rita is also in attendance. The Dinozords are called upon to handle giant Goldar and Scorpina, but Tyrannosaurus Dinozord is wrapped in a net. Tommy, tied to a tree, has slowly been weakening the rope around his hands against the bark. He pretends to be sick to draw the attention of the Putties guarding him. He breaks free and joins the other Rangers. Dragonzord and Megazord combine with Titanus to form Ultrazord, and they destroy the Wheel of Misfortune. Back at school, the team finds the spinning wheel back in the classroom, back to normal and in working condition. On the day of the Rumpelstiltskin play, costumed Bulk and Skull are watching their show in the supply closet. Their program is interrupted by a news bulletin about the Power Rangers' recent win. Caplan comes in to tell them that Bulk and Skull are late for the performance. On stage, Kimberly awaits Bulk to come in on his cue. He's late and Kimberly snaps in annoyance. Bulk finally joins her, but he splits his pants in the back and runs off stage with Skull as a shield. The audience laughs and Kimberly bows. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Ami Kawai as Scorpina *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) Notes *The episode's title is a play on the game show . Another reference to Wheel is made in the episode Trick or Treat, with the character Vanna Elvira. *This is the first time, so far in the series, that the Power Rangers fight an enemy that doesn't have a humanoid form. *Despite putting so much effort into creating the Wheel of Misfortune, Rita doesn't use it very much in the actual fight with the Rangers. *First appearance of the Ultrazord combo (despite the fact that the Mega Dragonzord, one of the components of the Ultrazord, has yet to be officially introduced). *When the Rangers are called by Zordon to teleport to the Command Center, they teleport backwards by their last name. Errors *Tommy was restraining his own arms, just before being tied up on the bridge, during the Putty ambush scene. He had plenty of time to grab his bag and communicator. *Zordon's voice sounds differently when he contacts Tommy in the park. *The Pterodactyl Dinozord was summoned by Pink Ranger, however it doesn't appear again until the Megazord is formed. *When Kimberly is talking to Ernie at the juice bar and is clearly sad over the broken spinning wheel, Tommy comes up and asks what's wrong, despite having been there in the classroom when Bulk damaged the wheel. *After the Wheel of Destruction is destroyed, a Baby Carriage is briefly seen falling from the sky (This is due to the footage being from Zyuranger where a baby was kidnapped and being held hostage). *The play seemingly lasted less than two minutes due to Bulk having his pants ripped. *The news report that details the Rangers saving the day, the reporter again mentions Rita, despite the fact that she never made herself known to the media nor have the rangers ever spoken to the media on the matter. The first time this occured was in "Big Sisters". *In the last scene, Kimberly asks "Oh, where is Rumplestiltskin?", however the whole point of the play is that the maiden does not know the title character's name until the very end. Also in the first scene during rehearsal, her line instead was Oh, whatever shall I do?. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode